$ B = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 9 & 6 \\ 3 & 5 & 8\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}2 & 3 \\ 9 & 5 \\ 6 & 8\end{array}\right]$